undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mettaton
|Obraz= Mettaton.gif|Zwykły MettatonEX.gif‎ |EX MettatonHurt.png|EX (Ranny) Mettaton_NEO.gif‎|NEO Mtt_neo_hurt.png|NEO (Ranny) Mtt1.gif|Poza walką Mettaex_sprite.png|Poza walką (EX) |Opis= Jego metalowe ciało czyni go niewrażliwym na atak. Quiz Show Jego metalowe ciało NADAL czyni go niewrażliwym na atak. Loch Poważnie, jego metalowe ciało jest niezniszczalne! CORE |Lokalizacja= Laboratorium |Relacje= Napstablook (kuzyn) Alphys (twórczyni) Mad Dummy / Mad Mew Mew (kuzyn) Dummy (kuzyn) |Leitmotif= It's Showtime! Metal Crusher Death by Glamour Power of "NEO" Oh My... Last Episode! |HP= 9999 (Prostopadłościan) 1600 (EX) 30000 (NEO) |Atak= 30 10/8 (Prostopadłościan) 47 8 (EX) 90 10 (NEO) |Obrona= 255 (Prostopadłościan) 1600 (EX) 9 -40000 (NEO) |EXP= 800 (EX) Automatyczne przejście na LV 19 (NEO, Ludobójcza) Automatyczne przejście na LV 16 (NEO, Neutral) |Złoto= - 0 (EX/NEO) |Zachowanie= Płacz, Spal, Żółty, Obróć, Wrzeszcz (Prostopadłościan) Przechwalaj się, Pozuj, Obróć się na pięcie (EX) }} Mettaton jest robotem z duszą (ciężko implikowaną, iż należącą do kuzyna Napstablooka, wspomnianego przez Undyne i Papyrusa w Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce), zbudowanym przez Alphys, pierwotnie jako gwiazda telewizyjna Podziemia z dodanymi później elementami do zabijania ludzi. Wygląd Pierwotna wersja thumb W swojej pierwotnej wersji Mettaton jest dużym, szarym pudłem, z rzędami świateł na środku swojego ciała. Zmieniają one swój kolor w zależności od działalności Mettatona. Na dolnej części swojego ciała posiada cztery koła przypominające cyferblaty. Z pod swojego ciała wystaje pojedyncza noga, kończąca się kołem. Mettaton ma dwie segmentowane ręce, na których nosi "kreskówkowe" białe rękawiczki. Ta wersja mocno przypomina komputer sterujący labiryntem kolorowych płytek, który również został zbudowany przez Alphys. Prawdopodobne jest to, iż Mettaton sam w sobie jest tym właśnie komputerem, biorąc pod uwagę wiedzę Mettatona na temat poprzedniego spotkania protagonisty z zagadką i to, że jeśli gracz uda się do labiryntu po poznaniu Mettatona, maszyna tworząca kolory płytek zniknie. Mettaton EX Po przełączeniu przycisku na tylnej części Mettatona w neutralnej lub prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżce, Mettaton zmieni formę w Mettatona EX, czyli jego nowe ciało, zbudowane na jego prośbę przez Alphys. W swojej humanoidalnej formie ma czarne włosy z grzywką zasłaniającą mu prawe oko, bladą "skórę" i kawałki metalu widoczne pod i nad swoim lewym okiem. Mettaton EX posiada różowy napierśnik, z cyferblatem z lewej strony i głośnikiem z prawej, wąską talię, na której znajduje się jego dusza ( choć on nazywa ją "sercem" ), czarne naramienniki nad swoimi segmentowanymi rękami, kończące się białymi, "kreskówkowymi" rękawiczkami i długie, czarne nogi, kończące się różowymi butami na obcasie. Mettaton NEO Po spotkaniu z protagonistą w ludobójczej ścieżce, Mettaton zmienia się w Mettatona NEO, formę przypominającą Mettatona EX, ale zaprojektowaną z myślą o walce. Jeśli zabijemy Mettatona NEO przed zabiciem wszystkich potworów w Hotland/Core , jego dialog będzie inny i przedłużony. Przedramię prawej dłoni zostało zmienione, na coś na kształt działa, a na obu jego dłoniach znajdują się dwa czarne naramienniki. Serce, bądź dusza Mettatona jest do góry nogami, przypominając typowe dusze potworów, a na jego napierśniku znajduje się serce, podobnie do zbroi Nieśmiertelnej Undyne. Jego włosy na prawej części twarzy są sterczące, odkrywając fragment jego twarzy, który jest kompletnie czarny, poza czymś przypominającym błysk lub celownik w miejscu, w którym powinno się znajdować jego prawe oko. Ma on takie same fragmenty metalu na twarzy jak Mettaton EX. Główna historia Neutralna Ścieżka Gdy protagonista spotka po raz pierwszy Alphys w laboratorium, zostanie ostrzeżony przed maszyną, którą stworzyła - Mettatonem. Alphys opisuje go jako robota stworzonego do bycia gwiazdą telewizji, któremu dodano chęć pozbycia się ludzi ( prawdopodobnie by zaimponować Asgorowi ). thumb|Mettaton z ramieniem w górze Natychmiast po tym ostrzeżeniu, Mettaton przebija się przez ścianę laboratorium ( warto zauważyć, iż dziura była szeroka na ledwie parę stóp, wskazując na to, iż Mettaton siedział w tej dziurze, oczekując na protagonistę przez dłuższy czas ) i zmusza protagonistę do wzięcia udziału w swoim śmiercionośnym teleturnieju. Teleturniej thumb|Mettaton w złowieszczym śmiechu. Jego mikrofon znika. Mettaton zadaje protagoniście kilka pytań wielokrotnego wyboru, na które trzeba odpowiedzieć poprawnie w przeciągu parunastu sekund(timer wskazuje czas 30 sekund, ale w rzeczywistości schodzi on w przeciągu dwóch sekund na sekundę, dając 15 sekund). Jeśli gracz odpowie niepoprawnie, zostanie on porażony prądem, który zadaje połowę całego życia gracza. Gra się kończy gdy gracz ma 1 HP. Alphys będzie dawała poprawne odpowiedzi ruchami rąk; Mettaton, zauważając to, decyduje się na poniżenie Alphys, pytając się protagonistę, czy wie, w kim Alphys się kocha. Koniec końców, Mettaton wychodzi z laboratorium, konkludując, iż teleturniej stracił cały swój dramatyzm. Gotowanie z Zabójczym Robotem thumb|Mettaton w sukience podczas musicalu Podczas wędrówki protagonisty przez Hotland Mettaton zmusza go do brania udziału w różnych śmiercionośnych odmianach telewizyjnych programów. Najpierw w show o gotowaniu, gdzie przygotowuje ciasto z duszą jako głównym składnikiem. W ostatniej chwili ratuje nas Alphys, która dzwoni do Mettatona sugerując, że niektórzy widzowie mogą być weganami, aby zapobiec użycia duszy jako części dania. Robot dochodzi do wniosku, że to genialny pomysł, a duszę można zastąpić innym składnikiem leżącym na oddalonej szafce. thumb|Mettaton, bijący brawo protagoniście Szafka okazuje się jednak być podstępem. Zaczyna podnosić się do góry, przez co aby go zdobyć protagonista musi użyć funkcji plecaka rakietowego w swoim telefonie dodanej przez Alphys. Ma jednak ograniczony czas na dostanie się do niego. Gdy już udaje się zdobyć składnik, Mettaton stwierdza, że przecież i tak upiekł ciasto już wcześniej, bo na tym polegają programy kulinarne. Jeśli protagoniście nie uda się go zdobyć, Mettaton ogłasza przerwę na reklamy, ponieważ nie opłaca mu się go zabijać, gdy jest tak mało widzów. Tak czy owak uznaje swoją porażkę, za którą obwinia Alphys. Relacja na żywo W dalszej części Hotland protagonista natrafia na kolejny ciemny pokój. Alphys ponownie włamuje się do systemu i włącza światło. Bohater znajduje się w studiu Mettatona. Tym razem robot ubrany jest w czerwony garnitur z żółtym krawatem. Oznajmia, że właśnie rozpoczynają się wiadomości na żywo i prosi bohatera, aby znalazł coś wartego opublikowania i sprawdził to. Protagonista ma do wyboru: Piłkę do koszykówki, psa, prezent, grę wideo, scenariusz filmowy i szklankę wody. Po wyborze jednej z rzeczy okazuje się, że wybrany przedmiot jest bombą. Wychodzi na jaw to, że studio Mettatona było atrapą. Robot podlatuje do protagonisty i mówi mu, że wszystkie przedmioty są bombami, nawet każde jego słowo (po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania słowa Mettatona spadają z okna dialogowego i wybuchają). Wspomina też o wielkiej bombie, która eksploduje za dwie minuty. Do bohatera dzwoni Alphys i mówi, że w jego telefonie jest wbudowana opcja rozbrajania ładunków wybuchowych. Protagonista musi rozbroić wszystkie bomby w dwie minuty. Kiedy udało mu się to wykonać Mettaton pochwali go za dezaktywowanie wszystkich bomb jednak mówi, że zapomniał o wielkiej bombie. Dodaje też, że ładunek wybuchowy eksploduje w ciągu dwóch sekund, jednak po upływie tego czasu nic się nie dzieje. Okazuje się, że Alphys podczas monologu Mettatona rozbroiła bombę używając swoich umiejętności w hackowaniu. Robot przeklina protagonistę i naukowca za pomoc bohaterowi, jednak nie potępia swoich ośmiu widzów i odlatuje. Alphys czuje się pewniejsza siebie z powodu tego, że dobrze pokierowała bohaterem, mówiąc mu po części gdzie znajdują się ładunki wybuchowe. Mówi mu też, że postara się obronić go przed "dużym, głupim robotem" Jeśli bohater nie rozbroi wszystkich bomb Mettaton wytyka jego porażkę i mówi, że ów bomby zaraz wybuchną. Dodaje, że właśnie na taki moment czekali jego widzowie. Bomby nie wybuchają z powodu tego, że Alphys je rozbroiła. Mettaton prowadzi ten sam dialog, jak wtedy gdy bohaterowi udaje się rozbroić bombę i odlatuje. Alphys obwinia się za to, że nie umiała lepiej wskazać gdzie znajdują się ładunki, albo, że to wina za małej ilości czasu, po czym stwierdza, że to wszystko to wina Mettatona. Mówi, że jest przekonana, że będzie przewodnikiem dla protagonisty i obroni go przed robotem. Dodaje też, że są już w połowie drogi do CORE. Galeria Mettatontarot.png|Karta tarota z Mettatonem. MettatonPoster.png|"Mettaton: Live from Hotland," plakat Mettatona otoczonego przez fanów. Można zakupić go na Fangamerze Rip kalkulator.png|Zabity Mettaton Kalkulator Bezręki VIII Sprawiedliwie Panujący.png|Mettaton bez ramion Kalkulator wyładowany.png|Mettaton po oszczędzeniu Kalkulator z nogami.png|Mettaton w napisach końcowych Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki Wczesne_szkice.jpg|Jeden ze wczesnych szkiców Toby'ego Foxa. Mettaton & david bowie.png|Porównanie - Dawid Bowie i Mettaton EX Ciekawostki * "Mettaton" czyta się od tyłu jak "Not a Tem" - jest to, prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Temmie. *Mettaton i Flowey są jedynymi postaciami z nagranymi kwestiami mówionymi. ** W przypadku Mettatona są to: *** "OHH YESSS!" (podczas przemiany w Mettatona EX) *** "Yeah!" (po uderzeniu Mettatona na neutralnej ścieżce) *Jego prawdziwe imię to prawdopodobnie Happstablook, co wspomina Papyrus jeśli do niego zadzwonimy w domu Mettatona. *Jeśli śpiewa swoją piosenkę Oh my True Love okno gry zmienia nazwę na: UNDERTALE The Musical. *W jednym pytaniu jest odpowiedź Snips&Snails co jest odniesieniem do utworu "What are little boys made of?" *Mettaton pojawia się prawdopodobnie już w lesie Snowdin. Jedna z zagadek, które przygotował dla nas Papyrus polega na stawaniu na odpowiednich płytkach. Komputer, który losuje płytki wygląda dokładnie jak Mettaton. **Potwierdza to fakt, że w lochu Mettatona mówi on do nas, że taka zagadka była już 100 pokoi temu. *Karta Tarota Mettatona ma numer 17, który w talii kart Wielkie Arkana, oznacza gwiazdę. *Płeć Mettatona jest często kwestionowana. Jest on oczywiście płci męskiej - wobec niego używa się męskich zaimków. Często mylące jest to, że w pewnym momencie gry zakłada sukienkę i twierdzi, że czeka na swojego "księcia z bajki". Sam wygląd Mettatona Ex i Neo sprawia, że jego płeć jest mylona. *Nazwa Mettatona EX jest możliwym nawiązaniem do Kirby: Return to Dream Land, gdzie pojawiali się bossowie typu EX, poteżniejsze wersje normalnych bossów. **Może też być nawiązaniem(choć mniej prawdopodobnym) do niektórych gier z serii Mega Man Battle Network, gdzie tak samo bossowie EX byli potężniejsi. * W filmiku ,,Claire Obscur" w 4:10 minucie można dostrzec grę ,,METTAPOLY" będącą parodią gry planszowej MONOPOLY oraz (ledwo) widocznego Mettatona na pudełku. * Mettaton przypomina wokalistę zespołu Queen Freddiego Mercury'ego. Oboje są świetnymi showmenami, zwracają się do fanów per "beauties" i "darlings", zachowują się kobieco i są głodni sławy, którą otrzymują. * Wygląd Mettatona EX był prawdopodobnie inspirowany Davidem Bowie cs:Mettaton de:Mettaton en:Mettaton es:Mettaton fi:Mettaton fr:Mettaton it:Mettaton ja:Mettaton pt-br:Mettaton ru:Меттатон uk:Меттатон zh:Mettaton Kategoria:Potwory z Hotland Kategoria:Potwory z CORE Kategoria:Bossowie